Embodiments herein generally relate to print job ticket conversion and more particularly to a hosted service for print job ticket conversion that obviates the need for expensive local digital front-end processing job ticket conversions.
With the emergence of cloud computing and hosted applications for user authentication and file repository access, printers such as multifunction printers can offer up files (titles) from any location to be printed at a local device. The hosted applications will be responsible for submitting acceptable file formats (such as portable document format (PDF), etc.) along with the appropriate job ticketing types (such as extended processed image file (XPIF), printer working group (PWG), printer job language (PJL), etc).
An application which focuses on driving a certain class of printer that supports one specific ticketing format will not be able to easily provide support to another class of printer that supports a different ticketing format or a variant of the ticketing format. The application may need a sizeable development effort to add support for the different format. This is a common source of problems in the field, such that one cannot easily substitute one printer model with another. This can stifle desired upgrade plans, confuse the sales force and frustrate customers.